15 Stycznia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Zwierzęta świata: Nietoperze wyjątkowe ssaki (2/2) - film dokumentalny 06:30 Tak miało być (2/17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 06:55 Był taki dzień - felieton 07:00 Transmisja mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07:55 Weterynarz Fred (5/26) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2000 08:05 Andy Pandy (9/52) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2002 08:10 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08:35 Dzieci świata: Moja farma (12/14) - serial dokumentalny 08:50 Dzieci świata: Czas na zabawę (13/14) - serial dokumentalny 09:05 Teleranek - program dla młodzieży 09:30 Talent za talent - program dla młodzieży 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia (23/24) - program dla dzieci 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc (32/52) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1995 11:15 Rodzić po ludzku - dyskusja 11:20 Tydzień 11:45 Rodzić po ludzku - dyskusja 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem 12:50 Rodzić po ludzku - dyskusja 12:55 Był taki dzień - felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13:35 Mistrzostwa Świata w Kulm/ Bad Mitterndorf - loty narciarskie 15:55 BBC w Jedynce: Chłopiec w krainie niedźwiedzi polarnych - film dokumentalny 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kadet Kelly - komedia, USA 2002 19:00 Wieczorynka (76) - dobranocka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Wiedźmy (10/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 21:00 Zakochana Jedynka: Gra z fortuną - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 22:30 Losowanie audiotele - audiotele 22:40 Uczta kinomana: Kandahar - dokument fabularyzowany, Iran/Francja 2001 00:00 Rajd Dakar 2006 (16/17) - rajd 00:15 Kolekcja kinomana: Miłość blondynki - komediodramat, Czechosłowacja 1965 01:30 Był taki dzień - felieton 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy (321) - telenowela, Polska 2001 06:35 Słowo na niedzielę 06:40 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (5/16) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 07:05 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (6/16) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 07:30 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (118/156) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1997 07:55 Smak Europy - reportaż 08:10 M jak miłość (378) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 09:00 Dzika Afryka (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Ostoja 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie podróże w czasie: Ostatni dzień Pompejów - film dokumentalny 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza (162) 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe: Kapuśniak - komedia, Francja 1981 13:25 Codzienna 2 m 3 (1/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (735/862) - telenowela, Polska 2005 15:00 Szansa na sukces - rozrywka 16:00 Na dobre i na złe (241) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 17:00 Egzamin z życia (30) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wojna domowa (1/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 1965 19:30 Wojna domowa (2/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 1965 20:05 Europa da się lubić - talk show 21:00 Duże dzieci (1) - talk show 21:45 Sylwester pod dobrą gwiazdą bis (3) - program estradowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Dolina Kreatywna (7) - felieton 22:45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Na południe od granicy, na zachód od słońca - spektakl teatralny 23:50 Ogród sztuk - program artystyczny 00:15 Matka swojej matki - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1996 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (169) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (170) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 07:30 Król Szamanów (13) - serial animowany 08:00 Serial - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Hugo (54) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Idol 4 (2) - rozrywka 10:00 Słoneczny patrol 10 (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 11:00 Dwanaście prac Asteriksa- film animowany, Francja 1976 12:40 Śmierć niesamowitego Hulka - film sf, USA 1990 14:45 Fundacja Polsat - program publicystyczny 15:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (47) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 16:00 Grasz, czy nie grasz (2) - teleturniej 17:15 Eureko ja to wiem (11) - teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (48) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (128) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 20:00 Kabareton (3) - rozrywka 21:00 Chirurdzy (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:05 Mój wstrętny tłusty szef (2) - rozrywka 00:05 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers (10/30) - talk show 00:35 Magazyn sportowy - studio sport TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Anioł stróż (3/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:30 Czary mary - film przygodowy, USA 1993 12:15 Niania (4/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 12:45 Co za tydzień 13:10 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 13:40 Mamy cię! - rozrywka 14:55 Jej alibi - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989 16:45 Ciao Darwin - rozrywka 18:00 Kryminalni 2 (7/13) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! kulisy sławy 20:05 Przesyłka ekspresowa - komedia, USA 1998 21:45 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:15 Superwizjer 22:45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23:20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Eurinfo; magazyn /stereo/ 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:15 Książka dla malucha; magazyn kulturalny 07:20 Lippy i Messy, odc. 19; angielski Polska 2005 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; program religijny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Ekologia na Mazowszu; magazyn ekologiczny 09:00 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 10:10 Integracja; magazyn poradnikowy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Etniczne klimaty; program mniejszości narodowych /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Władza; program dokumentalny 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Małe ojczyzny; cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Agresor poniesie klęskę; reportaż 14:15 Van Gogh z Giszowca - Ewald Gawlik; reportaż /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Centrostal Bydgoszcz - Muszynianka Muszyna, Liga Siatkówki Kobiet; koszykówka 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; serial dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Warszawski tydzień; felieton 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn 18:30 Polonia Warszawa - Turów Zgorzelec; koszykówka 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kościół i świat; magazyn 22:15 Felieton filmowy; magazyn filmowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Za 3 w Trójce; magazyn koszykarski 23:35 Elisa z Rivombrosy, odc. 9; serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002; reż.: Cinzia Th. Torrini; wyk: Vittoria Puccini, Alessandro Preziosi /stereo/ 00:25 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 00:55 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 01:15 Kurier 01:30 Studio pogoda 01:35 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 02:10 Bitwy II wojny światowej: Bitwa o Monte Cassino, odc. 2; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 /stereo/ TV 4 05:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Niekończąca się opowieść – film fantastyczny 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 14:00 MacGyver (89) – serial sensacyjny 15:00 Siatkówka: PZU AZS Olsztyn – Skra Bełchatów 17:00 Largo (32) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Długa noc – dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 2001 20:05 Lord Mountbatten: ostatni wicekról Indii – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 22:30 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:00 Wydarzenia 23:10 Omega Doom – film fantastyczny, USA 1996 00:55 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:25 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:50 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 02:40 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opole na bis, 80 lat Polskiego Radia, odc. 1; koncert Polska 2005 /stereo/ 06:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; program muzyczny /stereo/ 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska, odc. 9; magazyn 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 308; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:30 Dwa światy, odc. 10; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimuk 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka dla Malucha, odc. 130; magazyn kulturalny 10:05 Złotopolscy, Powroty, odc. 696; telenowela Polska 2004; reż.: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Ewa Ziętek, Kazimierz Kaczor /stereo/ 10:30 Złotopolscy, Pożoga, odc. 697; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Ireneusz Engler; wyk: Leon Niemczyk, Paweł Wawrzecki /stereo/ 10:55 Salon kresowy, W cieniu ojca; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Czar Wiednia w Wieliczce - uroczysty koncert w Kopalni Soli; koncert 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem, odc. 67; magazyn /program na żywo/ 12:00 Anioł Pański /program na żywo/ 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn /program na żywo/ 12:50 W wiedeńskim nastroju gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Narodowej; program muzyczny 13:00 Msza święta z Sanktuarium Niepokalanego Poczęcia NMP w Łasku, odc. 57 /program na żywo/ 14:15 Czarne chmury, Czarna sakwa, odc. 5; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 15:05 Zaproszenie, Studnia Trzech Braci; program krajoznawczy 15:25 Piosenka starego Vejvody; reportaż 15:50 Wywiad i opinie, odc. 17; program publicystyczny 16:15 Biografie: Ułamki codzienności. Julia Hartwig; program artystyczny /stereo/ 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:15 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:30 Mój pierwszy raz, Hanna Bielicka, Witold Pyrkosz, Robert Janowski, odc. 15 /stereo/ 18:15 M jak miłość, odc. 309; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza, odc. 18 19:15 Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Kocia muzyka, odc. 15 /stereo/ 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 20:00 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:05 Glina, odc. 2; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera /stereo/ 21:00 Benefis Romualda Lipki, odc. 1; benefis /stereo/ 21:50 Opole na bis, 80 lat Polskiego Radia, odc. 2; koncert Polska 2005 /stereo/ 22:20 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż 22:40 Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny Polska 2003 /stereo/ 23:35 Regionalia, odc. 16; magazyn 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 309; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Kocia muzyka, odc. 15 /stereo/ 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Glina, odc. 2; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera /stereo/ 03:00 Zaproszenie, Studnia Trzech Braci; program krajoznawczy 03:20 Czarne chmury, Czarna sakwa, odc. 5; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 04:05 Piosenka starego Vejvody; reportaż 04:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Smak Istrii; magazyn kulinarny 04:55 Salon kresowy, W cieniu ojca; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 05:10 Biografie: Ułamki codzienności. Julia Hartwig; program artystyczny /stereo/ 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Dwie ojczyzny - dyskusje młodych Łemków; film dokumentalny 1987 09:40 Tryptyk bieszczadzki w drewnie; film dokumentalny 1997 10:00 Studio kultura - Rozmowy; rozmowa 10:45 Przewodnik, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Siekierezada; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1985; reż.: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Edward Żentara, Ludwik Pak 12:30 Łemkowie - modlitwa za zmarłych; film dokumentalny 1996 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje 13:25 Jerzy Semkow i Sinfonia Varsovia - Piotr Czajkowski: VI Symfonia h - moll; koncert 14:20 Klasyka filmowa: Po śmierci; film obyczajowy Rosja 1913; reż.: Yevgeni Bauer 15:05 Klasyka filmowa: Umierający łabędź; dramat psychologiczny Rosja 1916; reż.: Yevgeni Bauer 16:00 Blok premierowy: Niedziela z... Zygmunt Konieczny 16:05 Przewodnik, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 22; magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Spotkania - Zygmunt Konieczny, odc. 1 18:00 Ludwig van Beethoven - VII Symfonia A - dur op.92; koncert 18:30 Spotkania - Zygmunt Konieczny, odc. 2 18:50 Diabeł; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1985; reż.: Stanisław Różewicz; wyk: Wanda Łuczycka, Bogusław Sochnacki 19:15 Spotkania - Zygmunt Konieczny, odc. 3 19:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Franz Kafka; film animowany Polska 1991; reż.: Piotr Dumała 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje 20:15 Studio kultura - Rozmowy; rozmowa 21:00 Postrzyżyny; komedia Czechosłowacja 1980; reż.: Jiří Menzel; wyk: J. Schmitzer, M. Váąáryová 22:30 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 22; magazyn kulturalny 23:10 Strefa alternatywna: Nocny Stróż; program publicystyczny 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Lubiewo, odc. 7; portret artysty 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja, Suka Off, odc. 4; program artystyczny 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Tabula Rasa, odc. 21; program artystyczny 00:35 Przewodnik, odc. 18; magazyn kulturalny TVN 7 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Na osi 09:00 Jak łyse konie 10:15 Seans filmowy 11:15 Komputerowy duch: film 13:00 Chwila prawdy 14:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 20: serial 15:00 Niesamowite historie, odc. 10: serial 15:30 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 13: serial 16:25 Droga do gwiazd 17:35 Spadaj na ziemię: film 19:15 Karen Sisco, odc. 8: serial 20:10 Duch: film 22:30 Detektyw Monk, odc. 7: serial 23:25 Zasady ringu, odc. 2: serial 00:30 Co za tydzień 00:55 Akta zbrodni, odc. 11: serial 01:20 Nocne igraszki Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska: film 07:25 Cierpieć z miłości, odc. 7: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Świat cyrku 18:40 Bryan Bery 20:20 Matka i córka, odc. 2: film 22:10 Video Fashion 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Seksplozja 23:55 Reflex 00:15 Goon 00:35 Night Shop 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Military Shop 01:05 Erotyczna giełda 01:15 Night Shop 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Night Shop 02:00 Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 02:35 Sex Flirty 02:55 Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 03:25 Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 03:50 Sex Flirty HBO 06:00 Cinema, cinema 06:30 Generałowie – dramat wojenny, USA 2003 10:05 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer – komedia, USA 2003 11:40 Bądźmy poważni na serio – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2002 13:15 Skarb narodów – film przygodowy, USA 2004 15:25 Ojciec mojego dziecka – komedia, USA 2004 16:55 De-Lovely – musical, USA 2004 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota (3, 4) 20:30 Na planie 21:00 Premiera: Pamiętnik księżniczki II: Królewskie zaręczyny – komedia, USA 2004, wyk. Anne Hathaway 22:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (53) – serial obyczajowy 23:40 Łzy słońca – dramat wojenny, USA 2003, reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Bruce Willis 01:40 Carandiru – dramat, Brazylia/Argentyna 2003 04:00 De-Lovely – musical, USA 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Ojciec Goriot: film 08:10 Na planie 08:40 Madame de: film 10:10 Wariacka miłość: film 11:50 Blizzard: film 13:30 Uzależniona: film 15:10 Droga do Ottawy: film 16:45 Ojciec Goriot: film 18:30 Córka mojego szefa: film 20:00 Zły Mikołaj: film 21:30 S.W.A.T. Jednostka specjalna: film 23:25 Słoń: film 00:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood 01:10 Straszny film III: film 02:35 Muza: film 04:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood 04:40 Córka mojego szefa: film MTV Polska 06:00 PartyZone 08:00 Wade Robson Show 08:30 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Aeon Flux: serial 11:30 N-Style 12:00 The Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 Zakład 15:00 MTV wkurza 16:00 MTV wkręca 17:00 Penetratorzy 17:30 MTV Dismissed 18:00 The Trip 18:30 MTV Goal 19:00 Fabulous Life – Londyn 20:00 All Access 21:00 True Life "Mam kompromitujących rodziców" 22:00 Sidney Polak Special 22:30 Aeon Flux: serial 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 00:00 Wild Boyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 16:00 Best of Bytesize 17:00 MTV Unplugged 18:00 All Access 18:30 All Access 19:00 Artist Countdown 22:00 Storytellers: Dave Matthews Band 23:00 Hits Lista 01:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout CANAL+ 07:30 Joey (15) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 09:00 Złap sport ekstra 09:35 W kraju Komanczów – western, USA 1961 11:25 Pojutrze – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 13:35 Coronado – film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2003 15:10 Uwięziona we śnie – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 16:55 Październikowe niebo – film obyczajowy, USA 1999 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (15) 20:00 Premiera: The Grudge – Klątwa – horror, Japonia/USA/Niemcy 2004 21:40 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów II – komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 23:25 Monster – dramat kryminalny, USA/Niemcy 2003 01:20 Dom z piasku i mgły – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 03:25 Cześć, Tereska! – dramat, Polska 2000 04:55 Wolf's Rain, odc. 26: film CANAL+ Sport 05:00 FC Barcelona – Athletic Bilbao: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 08:30 FC Liverpool – Tottenham Hotspur: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 10:30 AS Nancy Lorraine – Olympique Lyon: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 12:25 Valencia CF – Osasuna Pampeluna: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:25 Wigan Athletic – West Bromwich Albion: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 16:30 Minnesota Timberwolves – Denver Nuggets: Koszykówka NBA 18:25 NFL Game Day: Futbol amerykański 18:55 FC Barcelona – Athletic Bilbao: Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 21:00 Toronto Raptors – New York Knicks: Koszykówka NBA 23:30 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy 00:45 AS Roma – AC Milan: Piłka nożna Liga włoska 02:45 Wigan Athletic – West Bromwich Albion: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 04:45 Duch sportowy: film CANAL+ Film 07:00 OSS – Misja specjalna: film 08:45 Faceci: film 08:55 Strażnik włóczni: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Tajniki przyrody, odc. 10 11:30 Moje pieczone kurczaki: film 12:35 Sztuczka: film 12:45 Pozew o miłość: film 14:20 Ja, Cezar mały: film 16:00 Wersja ostateczna: film 17:35 Most przeznaczenia: film 19:35 Teletubbies, odc. 20: serial 20:00 Wilk: film 22:05 Mężczyzna moich marzeń: film 23:30 The Grudge – Klątwa: film 01:00 Skutki miłości: film 02:40 Eksperyment: film 04:35 Żurek: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Świat wyścigów: serial 06:00 Budowa lotniska w Hongkongu 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: serial 10:00 Starcie bestii: serial 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Budowa lotniska w Hongkongu 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper: serial 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: serial 16:00 Brainiac, odc. 6: serial 17:00 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 17:30 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 19:00 Wielkie kradzieże – spektakularne ucieczki: serial 20:00 Windsor – zamek królowej: serial 21:00 Duchy w Connecticut 23:00 Obyczajówka w Amsterdamie, odc. 3: serial 23:30 Obyczajówka w Amsterdamie, odc. 4: serial 00:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: serial 01:00 Operacje plastyczne: serial 02:00 Autopsja mumii: serial 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: serial 04:00 Skręcony wieżowiec Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku